


Talent Plan? More like Talent Crack

by SorryJustAnotherPerson



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Confused Naegi Makoto, Enoshima Junko Being An Asshole, F/F, F/M, Komaru is mentioned but doesn’t really show up, M/M, Makoto is a Sweetheart, Non-Despair Enoshima Junko, Non-binary Korekiyo, Seesaws bitch, Ultimate Talent Development Plan (Dangan Ronpa), What Was I Thinking?, Whats a plot?, dumb shenanigans, most of the chapters are gonna be based on the talent plan stuff, screams, ships are not the focus, shitpost, the author is dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 18:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorryJustAnotherPerson/pseuds/SorryJustAnotherPerson
Summary: This was a mistake





	Talent Plan? More like Talent Crack

 

A flying can stabbed itself onto Makoto’s ahoge

”O-Ow.!” He yelped, he pulled the empty Can off his sharp hair. How did that even work.?

“HAHAH! IT WORKED”

”TCH TAKE THAT DEGERNATE MALE!” voices yelled

”Please silence your voice Chabashira-san..” 

“Well those three seem lively, who could they be..?” Makoto said, as the ultimate anthropologist, ultimate akido master, the ultimate artist, and the ultimate magician(mage) stepped out of the bushes, carrying a small seesaw contraption.

”Ah- Shinguji-san, C-Chabashira-chan, Yonaga-chan, Yumeno-chan.! Good morning! Uh.. we’re you the ones who...”

”Haha! You are right Makoto! We did indeed throw the can at your head! Your luck was so divine it landed directly onto your hair! Did Atua guide the can to you?” Angie asked with a fixed smile.

”Uh- I don’t think so, it’s more like bad luck to me..” Makoto sheepishly admitted

”Ohh? Despite you being the Ultimate Lucky Student?” Angie asked again

”Angie,, just shut your mouth please.” Tenko muttered

”Oh did you say something important Tenko?” Angie asked, venom seeping into her cheerful voice. Makoto felt the urge to leave. It would probably get dangerous.

”Ah Naegi-kun, heres your wallet, you dropped it on your way here” Shinguji said, handing Makoto his wallet

”Thanks..”

 


End file.
